


Insecurities

by beebuzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, they love each other alot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebuzz/pseuds/beebuzz
Summary: Maybe he really had been serious earlier. Maybe he did actually hate him. Maybe he’d really been lying all those time he said he loved him. Oikawa laughed it off every time, but maybe it was all fake.





	Insecurities

If someone asked Oikawa when he fell in love with his best friend, he probably couldn’t give you an answer shorter than a day’s worth of enthusiastic rambling.

Whether it was five years old and refusing to eat bugs, seven and arguing about who was taller, twelve and copying his homework, fifteen and spending more time at the other’s house than his own, eighteen and never wanting to leave him alone, exactly when wasn’t an answer he could give.

They hadn’t quite been neighbors, but it was close enough that their walks from school to home were the same up until the last stretch. They would part then with a grin and a wave before meeting the very same way the next morning. A routine that continued until it was time for university. It was a decision that was supposed to have been made separately, so as to believe they could survive without depending on one another. That didn’t last longer than a few months. In the end, the choice was made together with one stipulation; there would be no living together. That too failed to stay in effect once the first year was done. First year they both had roommates unknown to them before entering the room and finding a stranger unpacking their belongings in the small square of painted cinder blocks and tile. Unfortunately, time between going to class was filled with course work, clubs, activities, so that left little room in between except for spare times a week that were reserved for being in each other’s presence. Even if it was sitting in silence writing papers or one dinner a week, there was always equal effort put into not losing what friendship they had.

After that year of less than ideal conditions, they decided things would be better if they went through with what they should have in the first place. The beginning of second year started with shoving boxes into a new apartment and spending the first night asleep in the middle of an empty living room on a pile of blankets and mismatched pillows. There was an offer of buying beds before the day ended but it died quickly and without much fight.

Who exactly blurted things out first was debated yet unknown. Considering neither party involved was entirely sober when it had happened, piecing things together the next day hadn’t gone well. Both insisted it was the other, claiming saying such a thing was too embarrassing to have been done. Once it became apparent that no one was taking anything back either way, it didn’t matter much anymore who’d said it to begin with. It wasn’t as if much changed after that. The same amount of time was spent together, doing mostly the same things. Now though, he didn’t have to catch himself from telling him how handsome he looked or letting his touches and hugs linger longer than any acceptable amount for a friend. That was something Oikawa reveled in. Iwaizumi had always been more composed and private about his romantic life, and now that his partner was a tree of sprouting energy and adoration, he had to do no further work in making their relation to one another known. Oikawa assumed it probably annoyed him on more than one occasion. He’d always been so brazenly blunt with people; the fear that his words could now also affect another person so dear to him crawled through him continuously. He worried that he was too much, too overpowering, too obnoxious. He believed Iwaizumi did his best to quell those reservations. Though unsaid, his eyes spoke louder than his mouth, his muscles giving away hints at underlying tension. He was as readable as a neon sign in the middle of the night when it came to his boyfriend. Frustrating as that may be, he was thankful all the same that he never had to speak what fear he really had below hiked up cheeks and a flash of teeth.

Even after three years it all still nagged at him, although arguably less than it once did. Moments of insecurity that he would either hide or allow to be fought off with a few kind words and a squeeze around the shoulders. One had happened this morning while Iwaizumi was in the kitchen baking cookies. The baking was a result of some incessant- but to Oikawa very important and convincing- begging about how they couldn’t show up empty handed to a party- his mother would yell at him if she knew that was even a possibility. It all started with that. A small feeling of regret sitting in his stomach as he watched Iwaizumi huff around the kitchen to get them done. He never once said no or that he wasn’t going to do it, but as soon as he started clanking bowls and shoving things around, that tiny, unnecessary, vile feeling bloated into his chest.

“I could’ve made them.” He offered from where he sat on the counter, feet kicking lightly against the wood.

What came in return was either a snort or a scoff, he couldn’t quite tell. “Last time you could throw them and they wouldn’t crumble a bit.” Convincing himself it was a snort and that the other was actually amused with him would certainly help him swallow the feeling back down. “I’m not letting you break our friends’ teeth with your horrible cooking.” He didn’t even have a chance to get it to go back down and let him live peacefully. “Still, I guess I didn’t have a choice with all that whining you were doing. Giving in stopped that at least- it always does. I just don’t have the time for this.” It was now in his throat, burning a little, keeping him from fighting back. Five more stirs around the bowl before Iwaizumi peered over his shoulder. “You’re just going to take that, huh? I’m surprised you’re not yelling at me.”

He tipped his head back and to the side, voice lifting into a forced condescending tone. “What’s the use? Apparently I can’t cook, and all I do is whine and bother you. I guess you should just get rid of me then.”

The spatula clattered into the bowl as Iwaizumi abandoned it to turn around fully and take the small step from one side of the kitchen to the other. “Alright, I really don’t have time for this either- but if you want to do it, I don’t have any choice right?” There wasn’t an answer, just closed eyes peeking open so Oikawa could peer down at him. Iwaizumi tried and failed to cover his sigh by ducking his head down while stepping closer between open legs and winding his arms around tense shoulders. “You’re a big baby.” He grumbled into hair tickling at his nose.

As much as he wanted to fight it and continue letting his unattractive insecurities seep out from where he kept them deep in himself, Oikawa’s head fell forward and knocked against a chin, a neck, a shoulder. “Don’t insult me so much then.”

“You’d miss it if I didn’t tease you.”

“Untrue.”

“Liar.”

“Am not.”

The exchange had been quick, one after another, but fell silent after that. Iwaizumi squeezed tighter before releasing him altogether and standing up straight. He had tried to keep his head resting there, but Oikawa was forced to sit back up and avoid any attempt at eye contact.

“You’re a horrible cook.”

Oikawa’s face settled into something sour. “Incorrect choice of an apology.”

“I will never apologize for that- it’s a fact.” He turned back around to resume his work at the dough forming in the bowl. “But it’s not like I mind doing it myself. Just wished you would’ve asked me earlier. We’re going to be late now.” He could practically feel the worry still leaking onto the counter and coating the floor between them. “I don’t care that you whine all the time. It doesn’t bother me all that much.”

It wasn’t good enough, they both knew it. But they also both knew that Iwaizumi was never one to firstly, give Oikawa what he wanted immediately, and secondly, say any sort of compliment or intimate statement without having it drug out of him.

Hopping down from the counter, Oikawa gave a hum and perched his chin atop the other’s shoulder. “Tell me it’s cute.” A grunt. “You just said it doesn’t bother you- which means you like it.”

“Which means I tolerate it.” He corrected quickly.

“Hmm, no I don’t think so.” Fingers tapped against Iwaizumi’s sides, then against his stomach. Oikawa draped himself over him, gazing down into the bowl. “Tell me you adore it.”

“I thought you don’t like it when I lie to you.”

His punishment was a dramatic huff and a pinch to the ribs that made him flinch; but his reward was Oikawa removing himself and leaning against the counter next to him. “You’re absolutely, no fun at all.”

“And you’re distracting.”

“Distractingly cute?”

A hand waved him off, a tightly creased expression conveying both annoyance and embarrassment. “Go get ready and leave me to finish this for you.”

He grinned at his success, skimming a hand along the other’s back as he passed. “What a lovely house wife Iwa-chan is. I should marry you before some big strong man snatches you up.” He laughed to himself as he heard faint, frustrated mumbling when he made his way down the hall.

He didn’t even take a peek at the masterpiece made thanks to him until they were standing shoulder to shoulder with the tin of cookies in Oikawa’s hand and a bottle of whiskey in Iwaizumi’s.

Closing the tin, Oikawa rushed to speak as the other knocked on the apartment door in front of them. “I’m telling everyone I made these.”

The comment stalled Iwaizumi’s hand briefly before it followed through. “Either they won’t eat them, or they’ll know it’s a lie once they realize they don’t taste like shit.”

“Rude- not all of my cooking is bad.”

“Only as long as it doesn’t involve more than a microwave.”

Oikawa was ready to bite something back at him but the door was swung open by a blushing grin and his words were replaced. “My, my, drunk already Koushi?”

A loud laugh came in return before Suga was reaching forward and grabbing them both by the wrist. “Working on it. You should know from first year that it requires quite a bit to take me down.”

“We brought your favorite cookies.” Oikawa held up the container as they were tugged through the door and into the open apartment filled with various people he recognized and a few he did not.

Wrists were dropped as Suga whirled around to take hold of it. “Oh-” He popped off the lid and smiled down at them before they were set on the kitchen counter. “Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

“Actually I made them.” _It was worth a shot_.

Iwaizumi, who had been busy waving at someone off in the main room, simply sighed and shook his head. A sigh which was quickly covered up by another bark of a drunken laugh. “Yeah, okay, I definitely believe that. When you cook anything that looks half as good as that, I’m sure the sun will be rising in the west, right?”

An immediate scowl set on Oikawa’s face, joined by puffed cheeks. “It’s not impossible you know.”

“I tried to tell him no one would believe that.” Iwaizumi leaned between them to place the bottle he’d been holding on the counter. “He was very insistent that I was just being-.” His face turned to peer up at the scowl that was deepening with every word. “-rude was it?”

“You? Rude?” Suga waved his hand dismissively. “Unheard of.”

“Kou-chan, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Instead of acknowledging his lack of loyalty, Sugawara opted to slide by him, crack open the seal on the bottle, and begin to make a drink. “If either of you would like anything, don’t hesitate to get it yourself.”

Oikawa released the annoyed hold his teeth had on his cheek in turn for another stab at Suga’s sheer absence of allegiance to him “Don’t ignore me!”

They made eye contact as he sipped his drink, but that was the only recognition that occurred. “Oh, this is good. Thank you again Iwa. Would you like some?”

A nod and a hand extended. “It was really no trouble.”

“This is fine.” The invisible man said between them. “I love being ignored.”

“Pipe down.” Iwaizumi grabbed the drink, bumping his elbow into Oikawa’s chest as it went by. “Like anyone could ignore you and your irritating, loud mouth.”

His response was hissed quickly with narrowed eyes and a slightly ducked head. “I thought you liked my loud mouth. Or are you always just lying when you-”

“That really isn’t important right now.” Iwaizumi’s voice was suddenly loud and overpowering as he tried to hide the embarrassingly quick flush of his cheeks with his hand and the glass. “You’re exhausting me.” Spotting his own upcoming downfall, he speedily wandered away.

This left Oikawa glaring at his back instead of listening to Suga who had chosen to ignore the exchange in turn for aimlessly gabbing about something Daichi had done earlier. A glass soon bumped his shoulder before being forced into his hand. “Are you even listening to me?”

After a few second delay, he turned his face down with a surprisingly convincing grin. “Of course.”

Convincing to maybe anyone other than his best friend for the past three and a half years.

“What have I told you about smiling when you’re lying?”

The grin faded around the rim of the glass to a softer, sly smile. “That it makes me even more handsome?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” There was a hand around his wrist again as he was pulled further into the apartment. “Now come on, I have to play host and you’re coming with me.”

 

Eventually their circle around the apartment greeting some and jabbering with others ended with leaning a shoulder against the wall and standing close to chatter with one another. Oikawa would have been content to continue lounging there for the rest of the night, but when the other had bumbled away at the call of his name, it left him to search the room for a new source of entertainment. That quest was satisfied upon finding his boyfriend in what appeared to be a heated card game. Pulling himself from the wall, he made his way over albeit clumsily. The couple of drink he’d finished had his feet feeling heavy and knees becoming unfit to hold up the rest of his body. Although he probably resembled a baby giraffe unable to walk properly yet, it didn’t deter him from fumbling across the room until he ungraciously fell to the floor beside Iwaizumi.

Eyes squinted and lips pursed, he observed the sets of paired cards and a deck on the floor. “Are you playing go fish?”

“Sawamura’s idea.” Iwaizumi supplied quietly, concentration focused on the cards in his hand before he glanced up. “Fours?”

“Afraid not.”  Daichi replied, fingers tapping against his cards as he glanced expectantly down at the line of half-full shot glasses beside them.

“Are you seriously taking a shot every time you ask for the wrong card?”

Oikawa sounded a little shocked, but he was only met with a quirked brow and a scoff after the now empty glass was set back on the ground. “Is this not as good an excuse as you and Sugawara drinking every time Bokuto knocks something over?”

“It’s not like that happens as often as this does.” He crossed his legs, pressed against him from shoulder to knee and peered down. “Can I play?”

“No.” He grumbled as he handed over a card that was plucked away by a grinning Daichi. “You’ll lose.”

There were already greedy hands moving toward the cards before he had a chance to hear an answer. “Will not.” Iwaizumi pulled away from him quickly, holding the cards up high and shoving an elbow to the side to fend him off.

Oikawa gave up after a moment, tired and sluggish thoughts making it hard to keep it up. Slumping back down with a sigh, he let his head fall to Iwaizumi’s shoulder which surprisingly didn’t hunch up on contact. Usually, he’d be pushed away and told to fuck off. It wasn’t known exactly how many mistakes and consequential drinks had been done but it must’ve been enough for him not to be forcing Oikawa off of him immediately. The gesture, or lack thereof, only appeased him for a moment until another wave of boredom washed over. It came with the realization that these two were extremely unentertaining card players. They exchanged few words, only giving hushed curses when they asked for the wrong card and had to suffer through whatever horrible liquor they were pouring into the glasses. Oikawa’s mind wandered, hands wandered, eyes wandered. He was thinking about the assignments he knew he needed to finish before Monday came, petting down his boyfriend’s thigh to the knee with nothing more than a faint brush of the back of his knuckle, looking at the couch next to them then the wall then the scrunched brows of a very focused boy.

He always reveled in the expressions Iwaizumi had when he was determined. It could look harsh, cold and uninviting. Really though, it was simply resolute- tenacious. Oikawa could always tell when he was thinking deeply about something. His face would twist up in a tight scowl that was shockingly similar to the expression he had when he was irritated. He’d get a tightness in his shoulders that Oikawa could feel against his cheek. He’d always been this way- so stiff and serious about the simplest of things. Always treated his schoolwork, and volleyball, and stupid little games like this with such purpose. It was admirable even, how strong willed he was about everything, even a drunken card game. His earnest looks always made a longing start to bubble in Oikawa’s chest. A desire to break the composure somehow. Whether it was cracking a joke so stupid and ridiculous it made the other fall into a loud bark of a laugh; or if it was being kind and earning that rare, soft smile he gave when it was just the two of them.

Right now though, it came in the form of his hand leaving its firm spot on his thigh and dragging its way up his arm, stopping briefly to grip at the bicep. The gesture went seemingly unnoticed until the hold lingered and continued trailing up to curve around his neck. That earned a huff and a poor attempt to shift away. Oikawa’s mouth threatened to curl up into a daring smile but was kept at bay by turning his head and pressing his face into the shoulder it had been resting on. He expected Iwaizumi to tell him to leave but he appeared to be too busy focusing on the game at hand. As happy as Oikawa was to stay curled around him, mischief called for his attention. Mischief disguised as a subtle breath ghosting over tan skin before being replaced with feather light kisses. All right, maybe there was a bit of resentment from earlier mixed in there as well. Unfortunately, _finally_ , that earned him the response of a huff and a shift to the side. He only followed with more of his weight pushing onto him and heavier attention to the space behind his ear.

“Oikawa-” Iwaizumi began in warning as he reluctantly handed yet another card over to Daichi who was doing his best to ignore the blatant ploy for attention. That didn’t stop the mouth that was trailing up and down with a shower of affection. It only pulled out a questioning hum that tickled his skin. “Stop being annoying.” He only huffed again when there was the light skim of teeth against his jugular.

“Annoying?” Oikawa mused, pulling back only enough to speak. “Is that so, Hajime?”

Just the simplest utter of his name had his eyes drooping slightly. They slipped fully closed when Oikawa returned to dutiful work adding in fingers toying with his hair. There was a snap of fingers that had Iwaizumi’s eyes sliding open and a look of embarrassed panic spreading across his face.

“Your turn.” Daichi gave a smug grin as he sat back. He must have had quite a bit of alcohol in him as well. Usually a display such as this would fluster him to no end. “Unless you’re too distracted and want to give up?”

“Like hell I’m going to do that.” He replied quickly, all on an exhale. “Okay- how about-” A shaky breath escaped before he tried to rolls his shoulders and focus again. Only one made a full rotation as the other one bumped Oikawa’s chin. “What about fours?”

There was a chuckle that tumbled its way over. “You already asked that, but I’m happy to say the answer is still no.”

Oikawa’s lips curled up against his neck “Dai-chan was right. You really do seem distracted.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He mumbled around the rim of the shot glass before throwing it back and letting it drop to the carpet.

“Eight?” Daichi beckoned and was rewarded with a card practically flung at him. “Ah well-” Daichi’s voice was louder now, extending empty hands with a grin. “I guess that won’t be an issue now that I’ve won.”

Iwaizumi grumbled what the other two assumed to be frustrated curses as he tossed his cards to the floor. Grabbing the empty shot glasses scattered around them, he hoisted himself to his feet ungracefully.

“Now, now Iwa-” Oikawa tutted, waving his hand at him. “Don’t be so grumpy.” He rose to his feet with a bit more poise and followed after him into the kitchen. “You shouldn’t be such a sore loser.”

A quiet rumble of a complaint came over the sound of the sink as each glass was filled up with water. “Maybe if you hadn’t been so aggravating I wouldn’t have lost.”

“Are you admitting that I truly did distract you?”

A pointed glare was shot his direction before Iwaizumi shut off the water and leant back against the counter. “Do you always have to be so bothersome?”

Oikawa mirrored his position across the cramped kitchen, folded arms and sour faced. “Afraid so.” He replied in a deep voice, trying his best to mimic Iwaizumi’s disgruntled tone. “My main hobby is annoying you.”

He was hoping for a laugh. He would have even accepted a mirthful hunch of his shoulder. Iwaizumi did neither. Instead, he remained standing there scowling at him. Despite being aware that Oikawa was mocking him both in his posture and voice, Iwaizumi put no effort into changing his stance.

“I don’t appreciate it.”

“I don’t appreciate your grumpy attitude all night.”

He didn’t believe it was possible, but somehow Iwaizumi’s face managed to fold further into a frown. “I’m not grumpy.”

A haughty laugh jumped from Oikawa’s throat and forced him to bend forward a bit. “That’s debatable. You’re the grumpiest person I know. And to think you’re this grouchy at a party nonetheless.”

“Let’s just go then.” His response was quick and sharp. His tone still seemed irritated which made Oikawa hesitate with what normally would have been an immediate agreement. It led him to shift back up, tuck his face down to his chest, and let his eyes flitter from one shoe to the other. That was until there was a bent finger under his chin and his face was titled up. “Unless all that back there was just to entertain yourself?” Just like Iwaizumi to realize when his curt disposition suddenly rubbed Oikawa the wrong way and sent him fleeing into his own sheepishness.

Feeling his face heat up, Oikawa did his best to sneer through it. “While that may be partially true, you know I’m a man who always follows through.”

Before he could flash more of a toothy grin, a firm hold around his forearm tugged him along.

“Ah, ah-” Oikawa began, jerking his arm away. “So hasty Iwa-chan. What are you? Excited?” He was met with a look that both expressed a feeling of annoyance and hastiness. This expression was quite familiar to him and affected him very little. “I should say goodbye to Koushi, no?”

“You can see him tomorrow.”

“Oh-” Oikawa gave a few mildly surprised blinks that fell quickly into squinting, humor filled eyes. “We really are impatient tonight.”

Although he was pulled out in a hurry and left to shout loudly and abruptly at Suga that he was leaving, once they hit the street, their rush had calmed into a stroll. They had fallen quiet now. A few words uttered every couple of minutes. There was no discomfort or awkwardness to the silence, just the comfort of having company to walk with. The evening had turned quite chilly. Oikawa became thankful that he had brought a scarf as soon as the first bit of wind started up. He still felt warm from the drinks he’d finished not even an hour ago. He didn’t feel like he needed his heavy jacket, though he knew once the light buzz wore off, he’d be left shivering.

The jacket Iwaizumi had brought was considerably lighter, but he’d always been more hot natured. Still, his hands were tucked in his pockets and his shoulders kept hunching with the occasional shudder of a chill.

It wasn’t until they were almost home that Oikawa could sense a gaze on him. A burning itch of being studied prickled his skin. Glancing to the side, he was met by a bland yet soft stare. They were still walking, but Iwaizumi had his eyes set to the side, only looking forward every now and then to watch the sidewalk.

Oikawa could feel his cheeks warming, but covered the nervous energy with a single laugh and a large smile. “Do I have something on my face?” He asked, voice more wobbly than he would have wished. No matter how often it happened, he still wasn’t used to Iwaizumi giving him such unabashed, unprompted attention.

With no immediate reply, Oikawa was going to force out another laugh. That was the plan before an arm snaked around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “You look beautiful tonight.” A whisper into the cold curl of his hair. Warmth puffed close to his ear which was growing pink from the cold- it was the cold.

Given that a simple gaze could cause him to feel jittery, an abrupt statement like that truly made him sputter through his words. “Don’t say such embarrassing things.” More warmth spread with a soft chuckle against his temple. “I don’t know how to react when you’re nice like that.”

Disappointingly, the warmth was gone and his face was overcome by the chill of a breeze.

“I guess sometimes I can’t help myself.”

Nose tucked down into his scarf, Oikawa turned his gaze to the sidewalk. “You’re mortifying when you’re drunk, Hajime.”

With a low sound of affirmation, the hold around his shoulders tightened. “You’re simply too easy to fluster, Tooru.”

Usually Oikawa would be basking in the attention, melting at the mere sight of his boyfriend’s heavy lidded gaze. However, the stumble in his stride and color to his cheeks made a more nurturing emotion flare up. “Just how much did you and Daichi end up drinking?”

“It’s your fault.” He stood straight up then, his arm falling back to his side. It was most likely an attempt to appear more sober. He never did like to appear drunk, especially if everyone else wasn’t as far gone or in worse condition than he was. It was something Oikawa noticed but never questioned, he wasn’t even sure it Iwaizumi noticed it himself. “You distracted me and made me lose.” He finished, admiration gone and its place taken by slanted brows and a frown.

The admittance didn’t offend him. Rather, he was proud that his plan at stealing away his attention succeeded. Hooking his arm around Iwaizumi’s and tucking himself close to his side, he catalogued that away as a win.

 

The lock of the front door clicked after Oikawa shut it behind him. Before he could shrug off his jacket, there were grabby hands at his waist. He knew it would happen. It was inevitable. He wasn’t complaining- never complaining. The whole predictability of the situation was honestly humorous. Any amount of alcohol that entered into the area past slightly buzzed opened the door for a startlingly honest and forward Iwaizumi.

“Can’t even let me take my shoes off?” Oikawa lamented, even though he was making no attempt to stop the arms closing in around him from behind. The only answer returned to him was a nose rubbing against the back of this neck after his scarf was tugged off and fingers twisting in the hem of his shirt. Giving a loud tsk, Oikawa managed to wriggle himself out of the increasingly tight walls of a chest and arms. “First, water- then you can go back to doing that. Or-”

A loud utterance of disapproval stopped him short but did nothing to affect his forthcoming snicker. “If you end that with ‘or doing me’ I’m not going to _do_ anything.”

“So testy.” He occupied himself with filling up two glasses with water as the other began to remove his jacket and shoes. “Now drink.” The glass was empty and slid across the counter before he could have more than just a few sips. “You should drink more.”

Iwaizumi waved him off, moving around the couch before falling onto it.

He, however, followed his own advice and filled the glass again once finishing the first. “Fine- but don’t complain to me tomorrow that your head hurts.” He received another dismissive wave as Iwaizumi backed himself up against the arm of the couch.

Once the second glass was empty and both were placed in the sink, he attempted to join him by lounging against the other half of unoccupied cushions. Apparently this displeased his currently close eyed partner. Displeased him so much so that he moved a leg to hang off the couch, foot on the floor, and pat his hand against chest as if to call over a dog. Oikawa _should_ be offended, he _should_ make some loud comment about how he’s not a pet to be beckoned. He should, but the threat to his pride of crawling over and sprawling himself on top of the other was tempting. When an eye opened, arm raised and brow pricked up in expectancy, the urge became overwhelming and he quickly scrambled to fit himself with a chin to the top of his head. He was rewarded with an arm coming around his back and pulling him closer. Tilting his head up, he took a moment to admire what a peaceful expression Iwaizumi had. Normally tense features now relaxed. Knitted brows, clenched jaw, and pursed lips all softened as he breathed through his mouth slightly opened. It was silly how such a simple sight could capture all of Oikawa’s attention. He was transfixed by his appearance, calmed by the rhythmic rise and fall of the chest he was pressed against.

“Quit staring at me.”

Oh, what a beautiful moment was ruined so quickly.

“How would you know what I’m doing?”

“You’re always staring at me.” Iwaizumi peaked one eye open at Oikawa who was, obviously and unashamedly, still ogling him before closing it back. “Gotcha.”

A flash of a scowl passed over Oikawa’s face before he shifted up to tuck his face against the others neck. He pulled out a hum that he could feel in Iwaizumi’s chest once he started placing soft kisses along his jawline.

He was content enough with that to stop and push himself up a little further. Hovering just inches over his face, Oikawa decided teasing was a better use of his time. “That better than staring?”

He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t affirm it outright. Instead, he searched for it in the slight upward twitch of the corners of his mouth and the way the flat hand against his back curled to grip his sweater. It would have been enough of an admission, but Iwaizumi really drove home his answer by tilting his chin up and just slightly parting his lips. It was a familiar gesture, one that occurred more often than not in the morning when they were lazing in bed. Oikawa knew what it meant well, knew it was as close to asking for something that he would ever get.

His face pulled a coquettish grin, the hand not holding him up moving to hold Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Do you want something from me?”

Iwaizumi’s tone was rigid, not in anger but most likely impatience. His stern character had never truly bothered Oikawa. If anything, he found it endearing; especially considering he’d grown to be able to detect the difference of when he was serious or not. For the most part that is. This was a time when his demeanor and tone would appear severe, but Oikawa knew it was merely a cover-up “Don’t push your luck.”

With a chuckle, he leaned further down and felt a soft exhale escape from beneath him. “I guess I have no other choice then.”

Oikawa let almost the entirety of his weight be dumped onto Iwaizumi’s chest. He probably would’ve cared more or even considered briefly the discomfort he was causing the other if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was finally- _he couldn’t believe it took this long_ \- getting to kiss his boyfriend silly. Per usual, it started out slow and lax with a few close mouthed pecks before quickly regressing into a hastened mess of sharp breaths between each kiss. He was in no hurry to push things along, for in true Iwaizumi fashion, he was soon being manhandled into a more upright position. Iwaizumi tended to get bored quickly, but it never bothered Oikawa to simply let him do what he wanted at his pace. And apparently what he wanted was to sit them up and pull Oikawa over to straddle his leg. There, he could easily lift him up enough to occupy himself with mouthing at Oikawa’s neck and running hands up and down his back beneath his sweater.

Would it be sad to say that Oikawa was excited when he knew there would be a generous amount of alcohol at his friend’s party? A tipsy Iwaizumi was a handsy Iwaizumi. Oikawa only encouraged him by sliding his fingers through his short hair and tugging. Iwaizumi could deny it all he wanted, which he had on multiple occasions, but Oikawa knew his firm grip was well received when the breath between the current flurry of kisses and light bites stuttered. After recording that as his second win for the night, he decided doing it again while throwing in a breathy whine would most likely earn him the third.

It did.

But it also backfired.

Truly and honestly he hadn’t meant it but he also wasn’t _that_ upset with the consequences.

Hands now solid on his hips, pulled him down firmly against a thigh which was accompanied by a well-timed shift forward that drug so perfectly against his crotch. “Ah, Hajime.”

The grip on waist grew tighter in an involuntary twitch of his fingers. A breath puffed out onto his neck that sounded like it’d been knocked loose. “Shit, say it again.”

Immediately sneering, lacking all sensuality as the corners of his mouth curled up. “Say what again?”

Despite the apparent irritation bubbling up into his throat, he still managed to try and get things back on the right track with a grunt and a quiet admission of “my name”. Oikawa was almost surprised to be quite honest. Considering how quiet and reserved the other usually was when they were like this, it startled him to get a straight answer. No matter, he quickly recovered and restored his grin from its faltering.

“Oh Iwa-chan-” Was the loud response through an overplayed and hardly believable moan.

It was cut off by a loud and dismissive “Dammit Oikawa.”

From loud to coy Oikawa went. “Oikawa?” There was a lilt to his tone and Iwaizumi knew he was grinning even though he currently had his face shoved into the other’s shoulder in an attempt to hide whatever may be playing across his face. “Not Tooru?”

“I hate you so fucking much.” His meant to be insult was bit back into Oikawa’s shoulder but only led to a snicker and fingers drumming across his back. It was beginning to be clear that they were both sobering up. A drunk Iwaizumi would have barely heard his taunts; or at most he would have dismissed them with a quip back at him. Conversely, he knew he was now speaking with rather clearheaded Iwaizumi who had little patience for being teased during intimate situation such as this. While he knew this, and he knew just what he was risking, it was also known that Oikawa could not manage to keep all his lofty retorts locked down.

“We both know that isn’t true. And besides-” His voice curved up at the end which only meant he wasn’t letting up and he was determined to get his way. Not like he didn’t get his way eventually every single time. Not like Iwaizumi tried that hard to fight back anyway. Not like seeing Oikawa content and happy was all that he really cared about. ”Besides,” He continued again, fingers curling in Iwaizumi’s hair to pull his head back. “This would all be over if you just admitted that you have a thing for me calling you by name in bed.”

“Oikawa.” He warned lowly but it had little effect.

“Admit it.” It was a coo of a response.

Iwaizumi paused, face twisted into a glare before a sudden “You know what,” Then Oikawa was moving not of his own accord, He was being pushed back as Iwaizumi rushed off the couch. “Fuck this. You’ve ruined my mood.”

Another loud whine, this time only more fretful. “Iwa-chan no.” Oikawa reached up for him, to catch his hand or his wrist, but it was too late. Iwaizumi was already up on his feet and moving toward the hallway. Unwilling to let him leave angrily and quick to catch him, there were arms winding around his chest from behind before he could get out of the living room. “I’m sorry.” A grunt but no more walking. “You’re just so easy to rile up.”

“Geez, thanks.”

“Please don’t leave me like this. Don’t be mad.” When there was no response, not even another guttural sound, Oikawa began to wonder if he’d pushed too much this time. He always did tease excessively when he had a bit of alcohol in him. Sobriety included a fair amount itself, but like this it could be argued as over the top. All the quips he usually kept locked behind his teeth fell out with a lack of neither sincerity nor politeness. Although, it wasn’t like this was the first time he’d teased the man about this, but perhaps it was the final straw. Maybe he’d had enough of the cheeky way Oikawa spoke to him in every part of their day, even when they were in the middle of sex. It was probably annoying and tiring. He had a right to be sick of it. No wonder he was mad.

His thoughts continued to spiral further into his constant convincing that he wasn’t worthy of Iwaizumi and his kind nature and his simple way of speaking and his clear dichotomy of times to be serious and times to be sarcastically joking. It was a common stream of consciousness that he was usually pulled out of with a kiss to the forehead and a reassurance that yes, he really was loved and no, he wasn’t just pretending to like him. But now, he didn’t have that option. Not when his forehead was pressed into the shorter man’s back and he could feel the slight tension causing his shoulders to twitch against his face.

“Hajime,” He started almost shakily. It was embarrassing how much he’d managed to work himself up in such a short amount of time. There was still warmth in his stomach and a fog in his head that was making it hard to think and even harder to dismiss the first helpless emotion that sprung up. When he felt the muscles he was holding onto relax he continued. “Please.” A sigh urged him on further. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to admit your blatant liking if you don’t want to.”

Iwaizumi was trying his best to move, pointlessly twisting in the arms that were secure and unwavering. “Tooru, let go.”

“Tooru!” His head popped up from where it had been bowed to push into his back. “An improvement!”

“I just want to go to bed.” There was still a struggle to free himself from Oikawa’s hold that was proving to be quite futile as he was being tugged forward.

“Bed?” Better believe that grin was back, though now it was only half sincere while the other half was still attempting to hide his self-conscious uncertainty. “We can go to bed all right.”

“ _I’m_ going to bed.” With that he cracked the other’s resolve enough to slip out from his arms. “Like hell if I care what you’re doing.” His voice was cold, and for once Oikawa couldn’t tell if he meant it or not. He could usually look at his face and see his eyes were still soft, but this time Iwaizumi was facing away from him and he only had the bite in his voice to go by.

Huh.

Weird.

Maybe he really had been serious earlier. Maybe he did actually hate him. Maybe he’d really been lying all those time he said he loved him. Oikawa laughed it off every time, but maybe it was all fake. Had he forced himself into believing he was truly liked? It would make sense considering how often others told him he was being annoying.

And so he was standing silently between the couch and the opening of the hall. His arms had gone limp at his sides as his brain took over and wouldn’t allow any other thoughts besides berating deprecation to hold his attention. He knew he was staring forward but vision was hard- everything was hard when he was thinking loudly and too fast to follow. So he didn’t see when Iwaizumi had turned around and asked him something, probably if he was okay. He didn’t watch him walk slowly back towards him or wave a hand in front of his face. A sharp flick to his forehead brought him back. It made him react quickly with a yelp and bring a hand up to the afflicted area as he bent forward.

“Mission control to space cadet Oikawa Tooru. Please return to Earth as soon as possible.”

“Roger that.” He croaked, rubbing his forehead softly. “What was that for?” He asked after he stood back up straight and offered a frown.

“You were zoning out with this horrible look on your face. It was actually pretty ugly.”

“I’m never ugly- don’t be so mean Iwa-chan.”

“Oh so I can’t be mean but you can?”

“You’re not-” Oikawa started too quickly but snapped his mouth shut. He shouldn’t voice everything he thought. Iwaizumi would probably tell him he was being stupid or make fun of him. But it was too late. He’d already let too much out.

“I’m not?” He beckoned in response, leaning forward with his brows raised.

Oikawa sighed, hands dropping back to his sides as he sighed out the rest. “Mad at me?”

From patient, to confused, to irritated all in one moment, Iwaizumi raised his hand presumably to apply another flick on the head but stopped short. Something in his expression made it seem he knew that wasn’t the right action just then. So instead he just smiled. It was a rare sight that smile. It was reserved for these quiet moments where it was just the two of them and no one would mock him. “Of course I’m not mad.” By the way his frown didn’t go anywhere and his brows were still drawing his face down, Oikawa didn’t seem entirely convinced. However, there was soon a warm, tanned hand against his cheek that caused his expression to lighten. “Oikawa.” With no response verbal or physical, the hand slipped to grab his jaw between thumb and forefinger. His face was brought to meet soft eyes and that small smile dead on. “I’m serious. I’m not mad, you big baby.”

Oikawa did his best to hide his insecurities quickly. He’d shown enough of them already- more than he would have liked. He was covering it up with an overzealous grin that showed his teeth and pushed his cheeks up high. “Tell me you love me then.”

“I do love you.” He responded honestly and yet blankly at the same time. Like it was the most obvious thing he’d ever said. He gave a short pat to Oikawa’s cheek before waving his hand. “Sure, you’re an annoying shit, but I’ve come to accept that I’m stuck with you for the foreseeable future.” There was a pout already forming but he was quick to return his hand to that cheek and rub his thumb back and forth softly. “You idiot.” An uncommon, genuine confession like this was reserved for the times when Oikawa was being especially ridiculous. “You think something as trivial as this is going to change that?”

Oikawa should have gladly accepted this rare honesty, but his childishness got the better of him as per usual. Arms crossed, eyes closed and chin tilted up he put up his defensive front. “You always look pissy, how am I supposed to know when it’s actually real?”

In place of barking at him in return, Iwaizumi ran a hand down his own face, rubbing at his eyes as it went. “Where do you find the energy to pull this shit twice in one day? It’s exhausting.”

“Oh excuse me-” Haughtiness back full force. “Sorry that my diffidence tires you out because it’s a blast for me.”

Iwaizumi gazed back with an unblinking, altogether incurious expression. He was most likely conflicted in himself to continue a rather pointless battle or just give up and accept the imminent defeat. “Come on, we’re going to bed.” Giving up it is.

Oikawa lit up at this. “We’re?” He chimed, eyes sparkling and shoulders drawn up.

“Yeah, we are,” Was the call back at him which set him into motion to follow at Iwaizumi’s heels like a puppy.

                        

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to turn any lights on, just began tugging his shirt up and over his head before flinging it to one of the dark corners of the room. His jeans hadn’t made it half way off before Oikawa was snickering behind him, one hand covering his mouth and the other placed on a cocked hip.

He truly couldn’t help himself.

“From angry to eager rather fast huh Iwa-chan? In fact, you’ve been pretty enthusiastic this whole night.”

“Just shut up won’t you?” Pants joining shirt, he rose up and turned to stare Oikawa down. It was dark sure, and his eyes were still adjusting, but Oikawa could picture Iwaizumi’s hard-set features with his eyes closed so the lack of light did little to dim his imagination. Right now it’d be a thin mouth, slanted brows, slight crease to the forehead. Still, there wasn’t a bite to his words. If anything, he just sounded tired. “Your talking’s gotten you into enough trouble for today, don’t you think?”

For once he listened.

He was silent in grabbing his sweater at the hem and pulling it off, pushing his pants down enough that he could wiggle and shimmy his way out. One leg free, he stepped on the pile forming on the floor and tugged his other leg out. He’d held Iwaizumi’s stare through it- held it until he watched it drop then come back up. Still silent. Not a word as he moved, passing him and crawling onto the bed. He hardly had time to flop onto the pillows pushed against the wall before the mattress was dipping and Iwaizumi was looming over him.

“Oh hello there, how are y-” He couldn’t finish. He certainly tried, but there was a hand against his mouth making words rather difficult. He guessed that was the point.

Iwaizumi was leaning his weight on one hand against the sheets. His other hand was currently the one obstructing Oikawa’s ability to speak properly. Eyes locked, he removed his hand most likely to place it back on the bed and help hold him. That plan didn’t last long, for as soon as it was freeing Oikawa’s lips and despite his better judgement, he was starting up again.

“You don’t have to physically restrain me from speaking you know. I’m capable of-”

“Apparently not.” Iwaizumi muttered it quietly, probably more to himself but they were close enough that it didn’t quite matter who it was directed to.

The hand was immediately back. No pressure, not forceful- Oikawa could push it away easily. The thought of licking it flitted through his mind. He knew it would annoy Iwaizumi; he’d done it before and it earned him a grunt and a sharp frown. At that moment, he felt he’d probably annoyed him enough for one night. Honestly though, that feeling wouldn’t last. He was sure he’d be back to bothering him soon. Iwaizumi should be thanking him for not testing his patience. Maybe he could bite at it? Would that be seductive? He knew some people liked having their fingers sucked- although he was pretty sure it was just because it was vaguely reminiscent of sucking a dick. Did people without dicks find it appealing? He’d have to survey that at some point. Maybe he should ask Iwaizumi if he’d like that- now didn’t really seem like the time to try something new that may be poorly received.

Shit, he’d probably been thinking about this for too long. He could feel that his face had scrunched in contemplation. Iwaizumi probably thought he was uncomfortable. His gaze had been zoned in on the ceiling above him, vision blurry from not really focusing on anything but his pointless internal dialogue. Bringing his eyes back down his belief was affirmed by the verging on worrisome expression Iwaizumi had. Most likely he’d been spoken to without hearing it. That was another thought that was confirmed when fingers slipped from his mouth.

“Oi, answer me.” Damn, he really should have been paying attention. Iwaizumi looked concerned. It was the look he got when he assumed he’d done something wrong.

“What?” He offered distantly. It was apparent he hadn’t returned entirely from his thoughts.

“You good?” He was shifting away after that. Oikawa was inwardly cursing himself for once again throwing a wrench into what was supposed to be the resolution of his previous mess-ups. Pulling back, Iwaizumi moved to rest half his weight on his knees and the other half against Oikawa’s thighs. A hand went to his neck, rubbing and massaging at it. One of a few nervous ticks. A sign that Oikawa’s come to recognize as _good job idiot you’ve fucked up._ “You got that spacey look on your face.”

“Spacey.” Oikawa repeated, unmoving but keeping eye contact. He did his best to come back into himself as he shook his head just enough to pull his attention to the current situation. “No- yeah- I’m fine.”

Iwaizumi seemed unconvinced, but at least he no longer looked worried- just mildly irritated which was much more comforting and familiar. “What were you thinking about?”

Oikawa immediately began waving his hands around and laughing it off. “No really, it was nothing important.” Extending his arms, he grabbed at the air while aiming at a comforting smile. “I promise. Now come back.”

Iwaizumi didn’t move straightaway. He briefly regarded Oikawa with caution until he appeared to give up pushing the issue further. Thankfully, the concerned expression he had been sporting didn’t matter once he had returned to grazing his teeth against Oikawa’s neck in an attempt to get things back to where they were.  He seemed to be encouraged by the hushed sigh and the sweep of fingertips across the back of his neck. Apparently he was shooting for the fast track to get over another blip in their groove. A thigh between his legs, Oikawa didn’t even have to try to rock against it as his hips were pulled down by strong hands. The rough contact hauled out a gasp that only spurred Iwaizumi on.

There was warmth running up and down his thighs, tingling even after Iwaizumi’s hands were gone and dragging down his boxer briefs. Sadly, that meant the absence of every part of Iwaizumi he’d been moving against added to the displeasure of having to put effort into lifting himself up so his underwear could be yanked off. Oikawa quickly made his petulant displeasure known, groaning dejectedly and scrunching his face up.

“Hush.” Iwaizumi didn’t react to his griping after this long of dealing with it. He simply ignored it and carried on.

Oikawa couldn’t complain for long, because the cold air causing him to shiver was quickly replaced with a faint trail of a thumb down his shaft just before he was greeted with the entirety of a warm hold. It was a blessing how Iwaizumi’s skin was never cold. Perfect for snuggling against and by far ideal when he was eagerly jerking him off.

He’d gotten rather good at it too. Oikawa could remember how atrocious things had been when they first started dating. He’d accidentally called him out for never having touched a dick before as a joke but seeing how embarrassed he got, Oikawa was immediately kicking himself. Now though, he knew what he was doing. It was clear he’d been paying attention, evidence visible in the timing, the pressure, just the right movement to make Oikawa’s breath begin to stall in his chest before hurriedly puffing out. It was all great except the increasingly uncomfortable burn against his skin. Each stroke was verging on painful, and he was quickly trying to speak up. There was enough of an enjoyable feeling to keep his breathing unsteady and his voice teetering on a moan, but that pleasure was waning.

When his throat finally caught up to his thoughts, it resulted in a scratchy grumble. “Stop-” Even as quiet as it was, the hand around him was immediately gone. The loss of which was considerably more frustrating than the original problem. “No, not _stop_ stop.” Oikawa shifted then with a deep breath. “I just, need, something else. I don’t really want a chafed dick again.”

Iwaizumi ducked his head a bit with a sigh and protested lowly. “It was one time.”

“One time too many- _don’t you dare spit into your hand_ , what are you thirteen?” His words flew together as he began batting at the hand inches from the other’s mouth and his lips somewhat pursed.

He was met with a flurry of surprised blinking before the expression fell flat and he yanked his hand down. “Well what do you expect me to do?”

“It’s not that complicated, Hajime. Just-” Oikawa huffed through his frustration, waving his hand quickly toward the side of the bed. “Please just use a little lube or something- I don’t care.”

“Obviously you _do_ care.” It was a grumble, but it was easily heard. As Iwaizumi was rummaging around in the drawer of the night stand, Oikawa took the opportunity to jab his heel into his ribs. “Fucking- ow.” Iwaizumi reared back up, mirroring the glare Oikawa was giving him. “Hey, you asshole, cut it out.”

“Don’t give me lip.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

“Sorry that I don’t want to have to put ointment on my dick.”

“It was one time.” Iwaizumi repeated again, but nonetheless brought his hand down to continue stroking and- _hallelujah that was slick._

“ _Never again please_.” Oikawa whispered, any higher tone escaping him.

Iwaizumi grunted but it was softer than usual. One that wasn’t exactly an apology, but it also wasn’t a challenge. Oikawa had long since learned Iwaizumi’s different non-verbal responses. That one in particular was one of the least cross of them all.

There was a sharp rake of nails down his arm just before a firm upstroke to his cock, both of which caused his lungs to constrict and force out a high pitched whimper. The sound drew Iwaizumi back up to him. He hovered over his face, briefly taking in his most likely blissful expression before kissing him firmly. Oikawa had felt the steady rise of heat in his stomach, and he’d expectedly things to end just as comfortably. As a result, it was a shock when a sudden drag of teeth against his bottom lip accompanied by just the right twist of Iwaizumi’s hand punched his orgasm out of him. He wasn’t prepared, but he couldn’t care as he jerked upward only to be met with a tender suck and bite at his throat.

The rocking in his hips stilled once the trailing lips ghosting across his chest were gone. Iwaizumi moved to flop down on the bed, shoving lightly at Oikawa’s side to make room for himself. The moment his back hit the pillows, Oikawa was turning to cling to him. One hand running through Iwaizumi’s hair, the other snapped the waistband of his boxers.

Oikawa chuckled at the jump the sound and shock against Iwaizumi’s skin caused. Brushing over Iwaizumi’s stomach, Oikawa grinned lazily up at him. “Off please.”

“You don’t have to.” Iwaizumi offered in return, but still moved to do as he said.

“And you don’t have to say that every time.” Now that there was nothing in his way, Oikawa was sliding down so he could begin pressing kisses onto Iwaizumi’s hips. “You should trust by now that I always want to.”

Oikawa was expecting a rebuttal of some sort, but he assumed it died in his throat to make way for the almost inaudible groan caused by a bite to his thigh. While nipping at the skin, he was scratching his nails down the other. Still it wasn’t what Iwaizumi wanted- he knew that from the fact that he kept trying to shift his waist toward Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi could play the considerate gentleman all he wanted, Oikawa knew eventually he couldn’t help himself.

After skirting around the matter at hand yet again and switching to place a few bites to the other thigh, there was a knee knocking at his head. Detaching himself, he lifted his head just enough to look up at a looming glower that would probably discourage anyone else. “Don’t tease, asshole.”

“My apologies, Hajime.” Despite the restraint he knew went into it, Oikawa could still feel the stifled jerk of hips. Oikawa beamed mostly to himself, leaning back down for a final kiss against the faint marks he’d left. He was graced with an exhale of relief when he took a light hold of the, until then, ignored cock in front of him. Pulling it closer to his mouth but not fully, he couldn’t help but flit his eyes back up. Unsurprisingly, Iwaizumi was looking right back at him. He’d always enjoyed watching- yet another thing he denied.

Upon holding his gaze, the frustration returned to Iwaizumi’s brow. “Tooru.” His name was a cautionary call. Oikawa knew from the quiet but firm tone that any move other than continuing on would earn him an irate Iwaizumi. He replied silently through a grin, tightening his grip slightly for assurance.

His grin was gone in an instance. Focus taking over in order to ensure he would make up for the floundering he’d been bumbling through that day. He’d always start off soft, tender mouthing at the head while his hand took care of the rest with slow strokes. He would pull off occasionally to run his tongue from the base to the tip before encompassing it again. It was honestly so routine at his point he was surprised Iwaizumi still enjoyed it as much as he did. Satisfaction evident from the constant stream of heavy exhales and twitch of his legs.

He worked his way down with a gentle pressure from the flat of his tongue. Each slow bob drew out a labored breath. Every pull of his hand getting a little tighter and more determined.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” It’s a known fact that the closer Iwaizumi gets, the more likely he is to start spewing nonsense he would never normally say without serious coercion. This fact was something Oikawa relished. “I love you so much.”

It was also something he found humorous. Humorous because these outright confessions typically only came so voluntarily when Oikawa was in some stage of getting dicked down. Iwaizumi probably assumed the hum in Oikawa’s throat is one of appreciation perhaps? Maybe admiration of the kind words? He truly should know better than that. In reality, it would’ve been a laugh. However, seeing as his mouth, and arguably throat, were currently occupied, laughing wasn’t exactly feasible in the moment. Oikawa was zoning out at this point. This was a normal occurrence considering the methodical approach he took. It wasn’t that Oikawa minded. Occasionally he would be more present, but he got bored just as easily as Iwaizumi did and letting his mind wander was the best solution.

Unannounced, his attention was forced back abruptly. It was all suddenly uncomfortable when Iwaizumi lurched forward. He decided he must’ve done something right while his thoughts were elsewhere. Hands gripping the sheets and legs bending quickly, his whole body shuddered upward. Oikawa felt it coming, but couldn’t prepare for the jab at the back of his throat. He immediately choked through a cough which honestly didn’t help the situation. The groan Iwaizumi tried to keep in sounded like it was beaten from him. Despite the obvious reaction he had, Iwaizumi still knew better than to let that happen again without previously given approval. Slumping back into the pillows, his hand was finding its wat to the back of Oikawa’s head. Iwaizumi rubbed at it fondly, stroking his hair in a silent apology. Oikawa didn’t expect him to be able to form any sort of sentence worth hearing, so he accepted the petting and did his best to breathe deeply through his nose and continue without coughing again.

He pulled back considerably, working his tongue at the tip instead. Oikawa knew it wouldn’t take much more.

He was right.

A few more firm strokes while his wrist was twisting along with a steady, constant suck at the head did Iwaizumi in.

Honestly, Oikawa was almost ninety-five percent sure he’d never get used to the utter bitterness he was met with. Although, the heavy-lidded gaze Iwaizumi generally gave him after he swallowed was incentive enough for him to keep doing it. With a final light suck for good measure, he lifted himself up and inhaled deeply. Winded and admittedly exhausted, he slumped down with his face falling to Iwaizumi’s thigh.

“Tooru.” Breathless but somehow still thunderlike, that fond voice called down to him.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he grinned up at a rosy cheeks. “Yes Hajime?”

This time when he began to pat his chest, there was no should that passed through Oikawa’s mind. His thoughts were filled with a deep affection that had him eagerly crawling up and slotting himself against Iwaizumi’s chest. The covers were tossed over them which brought a new wave of fatigue. Face nuzzled against Iwaizumi’s neck, he felt a hand snake into his hair and another lie on his hip. Warm and tuckered out, Oikawa couldn’t help but fell asleep to affectionate words being muttered against the top of his head and fingers sliding up and down his side.

 

Sunday mornings had become Oikawa’s favorite of the week. Any other day involved one of them waking up early to head to class or work which left Sunday as the only day both he and Iwaizumi were free to sleep in. Sleeping in meant he woke up to a thumb idly rubbing at his cheek. Apparently neither of them had moved much during the night, so he could easily begin tracing a shoulder, dipping down into the collar bone, coming back up to repeat the same motion. “Make me some breakfast won’t you?” Tipping his head back, he grinned but it was lost to Iwaizumi who still had his eyes closed despite continuously running his fingertips up and down Oikawa’s neck and along his jaw.

There was a groan of indignation that rumbled against his cheek currently pressed against the expanse of chest not occupied by his persuasive petting. “Go make it yourself.”

“You and I both know I can’t cook.”

“Funny, I’m pretty sure you were saying the opposite yesterday.”

Humming, his touches turned into a light scratch. Hopefully the appeasing sensation would work in his favor. “I don’t recall.”

“Oikawa-”

He stopped his tracing to gently pinch at the skin of his shoulder. “Alright look, we can both lay here and argue about this before you eventually give up and do it- or you can save yourself the breath and go do it right now, no fighting.”

Silence, a huff, covers thrown back. Oikawa was being shoved off, the cold air of their bedroom hitting his legs first then creeping its way up. He was quick to grab at the comforter and drag it back to encompass him.

“You’re so spoiled.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he stood straight and gave his shoulders a few rolls that were accompanied by cracking joints.

Snuggled down into the entirety of the blankets now, Oikawa beamed back at him. “And who’s the one always spoiling me, Hajime?”


End file.
